


His Dan, he liked the sound of that.

by pastelpunkdan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute!Dan, M/M, artist!dan, musical!Phil, stalker!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpunkdan/pseuds/pastelpunkdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, I’ve been watching you draw pictures of us together in your notebook all semester, I am literally sitting right behind you.”</p><p>---</p><p>Or where Dan has been drawing him and Phil together, and Phil finds it cute. </p><p>Based on a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Dan, he liked the sound of that.

_“Yes, I’ve been watching you draw pictures of us together in your notebook all semester, I am literally sitting right behind you.”_

**~~_\-----_ ~~ **

(Dan’s POV)

My fingers ran loosely through my hair as I stuck my tongue out, not even trying to listen to what the teacher in front of me was saying (something about World War One?) I focused closely on the light strokes of my pencil as it hit the white paper, tracing out the head of a body.

I’ve been doing this for ages now, secretly looking at him while he is looking down at his work, or sometimes in the hallways I will bump into him to see different emotions. I just needed to see different sides of this gorgeous man that I have been drawing for the past few years.

I have always been attracted to him for some reason. I didn’t know if it was because of his jet black hair, or his blue eyes that seemed to bright up anyone’s day. Phil Lester blew me away, and he was an _amazing_ piece of artwork.

“Howell, are you paying attention?” a loud voice asked, and my head shot up, a red blush flooding my cheeks.

“Yes, ma’am”, I stuttered out, watching as a few people smirked. I looked down, hoping the bell would ring soon

I dropped my pencil when I heard the bell ring. I quickly closed my sketchbook and got out of my chair, holding it in my arm and my bag over my right shoulder. I made it to the door of the hallway and I walked down to my next class, which was art.

Obviously for many reasons, Art was my favorite subject.

I opened the door quickly and placed my book bag on my seat, running over to the painting table where our project that we have been working on for the past few weeks had been resting. I quickly looked for mine, picking it up right away as I brought it back to my seat, moving back to grab some paints as I did so.

I didn’t have anyone in my class that I could actually talk too, and I couldn’t stare at Lester because he also wasn’t in my class, but I preferred it like this because I could concentrate on the art I was making at not the fact that Phil could have been staring at _my back the whole time._

I quickly got the color I needed on my brush and started to complete my project. Just because Phil wasn’t in my class, doesn’t mean he still left my brain, and he never left my head when I got this project.

I never really talked to Phil, like at all, but I did pick up a few things about him from his friends, like how he loves Lions. He also has an undeniable crush on Sarah Michelle Gellar, which was really interesting.

For my project, I wanted it to have a Phil meaning behind it. I wanted the picture to just scream Phil, and so it did.

It was basically a Lion but with Phil’s eyes.

I have seen Phil’s eyes so many times that I had memorized everything about them. They were just so beautiful.

I did have time to doodle a bit in class, as I did finish the painting. A pair of hands holding on to each other is what I doodled. I moved to my coloring pencils and shaded the hands, one more dark than the other.

The bell rang loudly, and I closed my book, placing it in my bag and I placed my painting on the back table, quickly moving out of the door on the other side of the room.

The hallways were crazy, everyone trying to go down the narrow staircase. I made it onto the first level of the school and I walked down the hallway, making my way to the cafeteria.

I spotted Pj right when I walked in. Smiling, I walked over to him, sitting down beside him as I pulled my lunch out, my sketchbook following soon after.

“You are actually obsessed with this Lester boy, eh?” Pj laughed. I shook my head, pulling the book closer to me.

“I really am not, he is just pretty to look at, Peej”, I snarled, placing my sandwich crust back in the plastic bag I got it out of.

Pj nodded his head, rolling his eyes. My eyes wandered over the different people in the room, unable to spot Phil in the cluster of people.

“He is not in here”, someone said, and my head turned to look beside me, and I laughed as Chris sat beside me, patting my shoulder. “Still obsessing over him?” he asked.

“It is not an obsession!” I sighed, but then I let a smile leave my lips. I knew I was obsessed with him, but it was hard to stop.

Phil Lester was just the description of perfect, and I was the ground he walked on.

“No matter what you say, you are truly obsessed with him. Why don’t you just try to get with him?” Chris asked. I shook my head, not liking the sound of that.

“I would rather just draw him in my book that is it”, I sighed, and slouched in my chair. Of course I would like to talk and get to know Phil better, but I was just too scared to. What if he didn’t like me? What if he thought I was weird?

He would probably think I was weird, I mean, I am drawing him holding hands with _me_. Who wouldn’t find that weird?

“He is in the music room”, Pj muttered, and my eyes lit up. Was he really?

“Are you just saying that to get a rid of me?” I asked, and Pj nodded his head, but then smirked.

“He really is in the music room. I saw him before I got here. I have music with him, remember”, Pj laughed.

I nodded my head, and smiled at him before I said my farewells and got up from my chair, making my way down the main hallway to go see him. Maybe if I just snuck in he wouldn’t notice and I could get a cute drawing of him.

I walked into the practice rooms, and I noticed him when I walked in. A guitar was on his lap as he strummed on the instrument, writing a few notes down every other time he played the instrument.

I noticed there was an empty practice room just across from him, and I smiled, heading in the room, and I pulled a music stand near my face, high enough so he wouldn’t see me, but high enough so I could see him.

I opened my bag, and took out my sketchbook.  Placing it on the music stand, I got out a pencil and started tracing the outline of his body with the instrument on his lap, the light pencil strokes becoming more like Phil.

A few minutes passed, and a few times Phil would look up in my direction, but I would just hide behind the stand, and bravely look up to see if he was still looking.

I started to finish his face when the lunch bell rang; telling everyone you had ten minutes to get to class. I stood up, closing my book and placing it in my bag. I was putting my pencils in my bag when there was a knock on the door, and I stopped in my tracks.

It felt like time slowed down, but in reality, my head shot up, and I saw the brightest blue eyes in the world.

He waved at me, one hand on the door knob.

Phil Lester

I nodded my head, saying he could come in, and he smiled, opening the door. He bit his lip, looking down before looking up, his smile brightening up the room.

“Daniel, right”, he asked. I nodded, smiling back at him.

“Cool, so what instrument do you play?” he asked, and my eyes widened.

“Um, I don’t play much but I can play the piano”, I muttered, but still managed to smile.

“That is so cool! I can only play the dumb guitar and a bit of the violin”, Phil smiled, his tongue poking out from between them. _Jesus._

“You play the violin?” I asked, clearly interested. Phil only nodded, and looked around the room.

“You have math right now, am I correct?” he asked. I nodded my head, biting the inside of my check.

“Well, let’s go. You sit in front of me, if you didn’t know”, he laughed. _Oh I totally knew_

We left the music room, walking in the crowded hallway together, and our shoulders brushed every so often, which sent a million butterflies to flutter in my stomach.

We got to third floor, walking into the class room together. We took our respective seats, and soon the lesson started, with Phil not talking to me again.

I pulled out my sketchbook, ignoring the drawing of Phil and the guitar and I flipped to a new page, the image of Phil and his tongue poking out becoming my new favorite picture.

The math teacher dragged on about a topic while I drew. It was nothing odd; since everyone knew I did it. I was just glad no one questioned it. How would I explain it?

_I really like drawing. Oh you know, just pictures of Phil Lester…No that’s not weird. I enjoy it._

I smiled when I finished, closing the book and I waited for the bell to ring, not bothering to copy down the last minute notes the teacher had left on the board. It didn’t concern me.

I walked out of the room, looking at all the people in the hallways talk and walk around. I liked how I blended in, no one thought I was weird, which was really nice, and I didn’t get bullied.

People would start to find me weird if they found out about my obsession with Phil, however.

I walked down to English; sitting down beside Pj. Phil wasn’t in this class, which was good.

“How is lover boy”, Pj smirked, placing his head in his hand, his elbow on the desk. I rolled my eyes, looking away.

“He talked to me”, I muttered, hoping that Pj wouldn’t hear me, but I was totally wrong.

“Dan, he actually talked to you?” Pj asked. I nodded my head shyly, blushing.

“Dan he actually talked to you! That is so cool!” Pj smiled. I bit my lip, nodding again before I watched the English teacher walk in, placing his books on the desk in front of the classroom.

“We will talk about this afterschool”, Pj said. I nodded my head, just wanting this lesson to be over.

**~~\-----~~ **

(Phil’s POV)

I noticed him a lot, and I wonder if he sees me staring at him.

Maybe he doesn’t.

He was really attractive, if I do say so myself. Brown eyes that seemed to drag you in; they were just perfect in their own way, and they were beautiful.

His brown hair looked so soft, and I just wanted to touch it. He has had it curled a few times, but for the most part it was straight. I prefer it curly.

He sat in front of me for most lessons, and I totally knew the reason why. He would always look at me, and try to not make it obvious, but it was quite obvious since I was seated behind him.

He would always draw me beside a boy, which I assumed was him, and I found it really cute. I would have probably found it weird if it was someone else, but something about Dan made my head spin, and it was really cute.

I walked to the back of the art room once the bell went, and I looked at all of the paintings. They were so marvelous. Only one painting actually stood out to me, though, and it was a painting of a lion with piercing blue eyes. I knew exactly who painted, his name was engraved in the bottom right corner, and I was so glad to see that it was completed.

_Daniel Howell._

 I bit my lip, smiling as I placed my bag on my shoulder, walking out of the school. Everyone was running all around the place and I let out a laugh, looking around.

A loud shriek was heard and I whipped my head around to the side, only to see three boys, two staring at me while the other looked down.

I shook my head before taking a breath in, and I walked closer to the boys, seeing on of them whip their head towards the boy who was looking down, and I took in another breath, smiling to myself.

The two other boys were freaking out, and I didn’t really understand why. Dan just moved closer to the boy closest to him, and I rolled my eyes, moving closer.

“Hey there, guys”, I smiled, looking up at the two other boys, and then to Dan, who looked really nervous.

“Hey there, my name is Chris”, one of them said, pushing out their hand towards mine. I laughed a bit, shaking his hand before awkwardly pulling away, nodding my head towards him. He looked nervous as well, why?

“I am Pj, but you can call me Peej”, the other one said, but he didn’t push his hand out like the other. I nodded my head, looking towards Dan.

“This here is Dan”, Chris said, and I nodded my head, patting Dan’s shoulder.

“I already know about Dan”, I smirked; turning to Dan whose cheeks had turned more red than a fire truck.

“Chris and I are going to go head out, see you tomorrow mate, yeah”, Pj asked Dan. Dan nodded his head, waving the two boys off. They smiled at me once again before turning around, smiling and talking to each other.

“Hey Dan”, I smiled, moving so that I was in front of him. Dan looked up at me, his mouth slightly a gaped as he stared at me. I let out a laugh, placing my hand on his cheek.

“You cheek is warm”, I smirked, letting my hand drag off his face. Dan visibly gulped, looking down at his shoes. He was too cute for this universe.

“Hey, why don’t we go over to my house, and we can play some video games.” I chuckled, looking at Dan, who looked up quickly, unsure on his answer.

“Please?” I added, pulling my best pouty face. Dan just smiled a bit, nodding his head. We walked in silence, but it was honestly better than nothing. Our shoulders brushed like they did when we walked to our math classroom earlier, but we both didn’t seem to mind.

I only lived a couple minutes away, which was way better than having to take the bus every day. Dan let his eyes wander over everything in the neighborhood we were in before his eyes landed on me, and I never saw such a beautiful brown before. I know his eyes were the most beautiful thing in the world, but with the sun reflecting off them, you could see the little gold specks in them, and they were so breathtaking. They looked like Sinhalite.

I turned onto my street, and Dan moved closer to me as our feet walked in sync. I smiled softly to myself before turning up my driveway, Dan following closely as we walked up to my door.

“No one is home yet, so we will have the place to ourselves, is that alright?” I asked, making sure he was comfortable. Dan nodded his head, and so we both took off our shoes and ran up the stairs, me going into a room that had posters everywhere.

“Muse”, Dan muttered, sitting beside me on my bed. I nodded my head, grinning.

“Muse.”

We played Mario cart for a while, but then Dan got tired. I nodded my head, lying back as Dan did the same. I stared at him, but all he did was look at my poster covered ceiling, a faint blush on his cheeks.

“You blush a lot”, I grinned, which made Dan turn his head towards me, shaking his head fast.

“I really have no idea what you are talking about”, Dan smiled. I rolled my eyes, sighing.

“This is nice”, Dan finally said after a few minutes of silence, and I nodded my head in agreement, wishing that it would never end.

“You are a really cool person, Dan”, I smiled, and Dan bit his lip, thanking me before looking back up at the ceiling again. I really wanted to ask him about the whole drawing me thing, but I didn’t know how to bring it up.

_‘You know I sit behind you in class, I can actually see you drawing the two of us together.’_

_‘You are a great artist, is blue your favorite color, or do you just like drawing my eyes.’_

_‘You are really adorable, and your drawings are really nice. Please date me.’_

The last one probably wouldn’t go too well.

“Why did you want to hang out with me, anyways”, Dan asked, and I gulped.

“You just seem like a cool person to hang out with, you know”, I smiled. Dan nodded his head, and turned away again.

It was now or never.

“I know you draw pictures of you and me together”, I whispered.

It was silent for a few more seconds, before a quiet Dan quickly shot up, franticly looking at me.

“No you don’t wait what are you talking about no”, he blabbered on. I chuckled lightly, placing a hand on his knee.

“Yes, I’ve been watching you draw pictures of us together in your notebook all semester, I am literally sitting right behind you.” I smiled. Dan stopped talking, looking down in shame.

“Look, Dan. It is really okay. I find it cute”, I muttered the last part quietly, looking up at Dan.

“You find it cute?” he asked. I nodded my head, grabbing his chin in my fingers.

“It’s weird and obsessive. Why is it cute to you”, Dan whispered. I shook my head, moving my hands to his.

“It’s cute because I like you, and I am glad to know that you draw us together. I find it cute.” I smiled. Dan smiled softly, and then looked up at me.

“Can I kiss you, right now?” he asked.

“I wouldn’t want anything more”, I muttered, pressing our lips together.

**~~\-----~~ **

(Third Person POV)

It wasn’t a surprise to Chris or Pj when they both saw Dan and Phil holding hands the following Monday. It was official that they were a couple, and the two boys were extremely proud of Dan.

Dan and Phil were very happy, and now when Dan wanted to draw Phil, he didn’t have to imagine anymore, because pictures of _his_ Phil were scattered all around Phil’s room, as Phil couldn’t get enough of _his_ Dan’s talent.

_His Dan._

He liked the sound of that.

 

 

 


End file.
